


Safe and Sound

by catpanflowers



Category: Fairy Tail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 07:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16828360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catpanflowers/pseuds/catpanflowers
Summary: If this was the cost of being an adult she might not want to be one anymore. After secrets of her heritage are revealed Lucy is downright unlucky.





	Safe and Sound

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any Fairy Tail characters.  
> I also have no clue where this story was going. Any suggestions?

A small blonde girl ran down the halls of her extravagant home. As she turned the corner she found the perfect hiding spot behind some thick, heavy curtains. She dashed behind them and tried to slow her breathing. “Fifty! Ready-or-not here I come!” She heard her mother yell out as her footsteps echoed throughout the house. The girl flattened herself against the wall and closed her eyes. The older women glanced down the hallway in which she heard her little girl run down. “Hmmm, I wonder where could she be?” She asked herself.

“Aha!” She galled as she crouched down to look behind an ornamental side table. She saw nothing abnormal, but heard a small gasp from behind her. “Not here…” She stood back up and walked farther down the hall to a magnificent painting of a cathedral. She lifted a corner away from the wall and peered behind it. “Nope!” She said aloud while accentuating the popping sound on the P. “Now where could my little, lucky Lucy be?” She asked the empty hallway. She stalked over to the drapery that held shoes below it. However, she only looked out the window pretending to admire the view of their luscious garden. 

She heard the small tap of shoes as the girl behind the curtain shuffled around while trying to sink into the wall; Her small breathes muffled by the tiny hands covering her mouth. “Well, I guess she isn’t in this hall. I might as well look in a different place.” The mothered stated as she shrugged and walked away. “Mama?” A high voice squeaked out behind her. She turned and spotted the tot pushing away the curtain and stepping out into the open. “Geez, mama. I was right next to you. You must be going blind if you didn’t see me.” The child pouted as she kicked at the ground. Layla Heartfilia laughed. “Goodness, Lucy. Do you even know how to play this game?” 

“Wah?! Of course I know how to play it; It’s just not as fun anymore. I’m growing up and I need grown up things to do.” She said while stalking up to the older women.

“You’re only nine, dear. I think your father is driving you too hard to be an adult.” Layla took her daughter’s hand and left the hallway with her.

“Well I’m almost ten and I want to be an adult. Then other adults won’t look down on me and tell me I can’t handle their conversations.” 

“Growing up isn’t all it’s cracked up to be, you know. You end up having a lot of responsibilities… and secrets.” She said while frowning. The woman knew her illness was getting worse, but she had to tell her daughter something very important just in case the worse happened. “Lucy?” 

“Yes, mama?” The girl replied as she was dragged into the library.

“There is something I must tell you. You must keep it a secret from your father and the maids.”

“Why, mama? Isn’t it bad to keep secrets from your own family?”

“Sometimes, but other times secrets are the only thing keeping a family together. Now come here.” She pulled Lucy into a small room filled with really old, dust covered books and placed the girl into her lap. “This secret is one you must keep to yourself no matter what. I might not always be there to help you keep it so you must stay strong and protect it. It can be used against you.”

“What is it, mama?” She asked with a worried tone. If this was the cost of being an adult she might not want to be one anymore.


End file.
